DanPinkie: Short but Sweet (traducido al español)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Dan no puede creer que haya vuelto a casa, desafortunadamente, Pinkie pie vino con él al mundo humano, bueno, al menos no es una pony, pero sigue siendo molesta como nadie, traducido para el fandom de MLP latinoamérica.


**Autor= Salvo1985**

**Traducción al español= EltioRob95**

* * *

DAN/PINKIE: corto pero dulce.

El caminó muy rápido, la que lo siguió fue una chica de cabello rosado, Dan no sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera regresó a su propio mundo, y Pinkie pie lo siguió, y el estaba irritado como la mierda.

-Vete-

Pinkie sólo sonrió y lo siguió de cerca.

-Pero Danny-

se giró con el dedo levantado.

-Te dije ¡No me llames Danny! es Dan ¿esta bien? ¡DAN!-

El miró a su rostro enlucido y sonriente.

-Me encanta cuando te pones de mal humor, Deberías vestirte como un gnomo-

La expresión inexpresiva de Dan fue suficiente para demostrar lo disgustado que estaba con la idea.

-Vete-

ella sólo se rió y lo abrazó, el siseó y trató de alejarse, pero ella tenía un fuerte agarre.

-No tonto-

Dan gruñó.

-¡BAJATE!-

Pinkie sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡No! ¡Nunca te alejarás de mis abrazos y besos!-

ella comenzó a sofocar su rostro con besos como resultado, el gruñó y giró la cabeza para evitar la embestida de besos

\- ¡ARGH! ¡MALDITA SEA PINKIE!-

eso solo la hizo reír de forma divertida mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla contra la áspera y espinosa de él.

-Estás empezando a enfadarme!- gritó.

Pinkie ladeó su cabeza mirándolo.

-Awh, pero Dan, tú me gustas mucho-

Dan gruñó.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡todos me ODIAN! ¿porque te molestas siquiera?-

ella solo miró sus ojos verdes, ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y le acarició la mejilla.

-Por que simplemente lo hago-

Dan la miró a los ojos azules, pensando cuando estaba atrapado con ella en Ponyville, ahora el estaba de vuelta en California, con ella.

dios, tenía una forma divertida de ponerlo en estas situaciones.

-Si bueno...-

empezó a mirarla, la palabra odio y molestia estaban justo en la punta de su lengua y mientras abría la boca para protestar e insultar a la molesta chica, Pinkie pie lo besó y hundió su lengua en su boca, Los ojos de Dan se agrandaron y se sintió una chispa repentina cuando ella lo besó, profundamente con amor.

Esto se sintió como una eternidad, sus ojos se suavizaron, su ira disminuyó, todo se relanterizó cuando, todo se relanterizó cuando ella se relajó en sus brazos,mientras ella frotaba su espalda y la parte posterior de su cabello, su columna se estremeció ante la gentileza de sus manos, el estaba reconfortante en sus manos ahora, ella sonrió alegremente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Siempre te amaré,lo sabes-

Dan recupera su postura lentamente, el la miró fijamente, hizo una mueca gruñona.

-Si, si, Lo sé, todavía eres una molestia-

suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero estás bien... a veces-

el la miró, mientras ella se inclinaba y rozaba su nariz con la de el.

-Eres un tonto Danny-

Dan gruñó.

-Pinkie-

se rió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, el gruñó y ella rozó sus labios contra su oreja, provocando que se sonrojara.

-No te enojes tanto, relájate-

Dan suspiró.

-Lo hice una vez, me sentí incómodo-

Pinkie sostuvo ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Entonces trata de relajarte conmigo-

ella picotea sus labios con suaves besos, Dan se estaba asustando, le empezaba a gustar esto, tal vez era por que ella ya no era una jodida pony.

-Si si, está bien-

se volteó y tiró de ella mientras caminaban por la acera, ambos caminando hacia su departamento a pocas cuadras de donde estaban.

Dan le tocó el trasero, ella rió y golpeó su hombro.

-Detente-

Dan le sonrió.

-Oye, ya debes saber que me gusta tu trasero, acostúmbrate bebé-

Pinkie puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Mi tonto gnomo gruñón-

Dan suspiró

-Por el amor de dios Pinkie-

EL FIN.

* * *

**Bueno, este fanfic lo leí hace como cuatro años, y ahora que finalizó MLP , gracias a que en otro país se adelantó el final.**

**lo traducí como forma de tributo al fandom de MLP, para Bronys y Pegasisters de Latinoamérica, antes me divertía mucho viendo los videos de Fluflepuff (de ahí vino la idea de juntar a Dan vs con MLP ) y cuando me divertía con los fics de estos dos.**

**La verdad me pareció muy graciosa esa ocurrencia, aunque pienso que la creadora de Fluflepuff se inspiró del comercial de The Hub network (canal extinto actualmente) donde juntaban a Dan con Pinkie.**

**Dan vs tenía su propia serie, para los que no conozcan a Dan, es una persona muy malhumorada con problemas de ira, y que le declara la guerra a cualquiera que se meta con él o su propiedad, es una serie divertida, creo que sus episodios sub titulados estan en la pagina Hardsubcafé .**

**saludos a quien esté leyendo este fic traducido.**


End file.
